warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sternenkraft
You saved yourself, you found who you are - that never goes away. 'Sternenkraft' (Englisch: ''Starforce) ist eine große, geschmeidige, unscheinbare, helle, lohfarbene Kätzin mit hellen Pfoten, hellem Nasenrücken, heller Brust und heller Schweifspitze. Sie hat langes, dichtes, mattes, weiches Fell, einen buschigen Schweif, scharfe Krallen und dunkle, unheimliche, durchdringende bernsteinfarbene Augen. Sie hat zudem auf ihrem Kopf Fell, das quer zur Seite fällt und wie eine Art Frisur aussieht. Sie war Anfangs Kriegerschülerin von Frostsäbler, bevor sie von Sesamkralle zur Heilerin ausgebildet wurde. Diese Entscheidung hatte hauptsächlich damit zu tun, dass es ihre Bestimmung war, eine Heilerin zu sein. Dementsprechend war sie auch sehr talentiert in ihrem Posten. Allerdings war sie auch leicht ablenkbar und zerstreut. Auftritte ''Sternenkraft's Verrat :''Folgt ''Sandstern's grausamste Seite :''Folgt ''Schneeblütenblatt - Verräterin? :''folgt ''Die letzte Kriegerin :''Folgt Trivia * Sternenkraft hat die Gabe, die Gefühlslage ihres Gegenübers zu spüren. * Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Weisen des SternenClans, konnte Sternenkraft haargenau vorraussagen, was geschehen wird. Diese Tatsache hielt sie jedoch geheim. * Diamantenpelz wollte sie ursprünglich Sonnenjunges nennen, aber im Moment von Sternenkrafts Geburt sah die Heilerin Lichtherz Bruchstücke ihrer Vergangenheit, und wusste, dass diese das Junge eines Tages einholen wird. Um ihr diesen Weg zu erleichtern schlug Lichtherz Diamantenpelz den Namen Sternenjunges vor, eine Anlehnung an ihren Geburtsnamen, Schwindender Stern. *Seerosengewässer ist eine Nachfahrin von ihr, und wenn Seerosengewässer eine Katze heilt, färben sich ihre Augen Bernsteinfarben. Zusätzlich erbte sie ihre Können im Deuten von Prophezeiungen. *Sie ist eine der wenigen Heilerinnen, die nach ihrem Tod nicht in den SternenClan aufgenommen wurden. **Sie ist außerdem die einzige Heilerin, die nach ihrem Tod erst im SternenClan war, und dann in den Wald der Finsternis verbannt wurde. *Ihre Verbindung zu Lichtfeder, damals Lichtpfote, war sehr schlecht nachdem Sternenkraft ihr den Namen Lichtklang vorschlug, weil sie Glockenklang zurück wollte. *Obwohl Sternenkraft so leicht ablenkbar war, war sie hervorragend darin, Prophezeiungen und andere Träume zu deuten, was an ihrer Gabe liegt. *Es wurde angemerkt, dass schon Katzen vor SternenClan in den See der tausend Welten gefallen sind, jedoch ist sie die einzige mit Namen bekannte. *Als Katze der Berge war es ihr möglich, Visionen der Zukunft zu erhalten. **Generationen später erbte ihr Neffe Weißfeder diese Gabe, obwohl Sternenkraft diese Fähigkeit als Clankatze nicht mehr besaß. *Sternenkraft wäre als Schwindender Stern dafür bestimmt gewesen, die erste Heilerin des SchattenClans zu werden. *Zwischen Rubinkralle und Sternenkraft herrscht seit Generationen eine tiefe Verbindung. Rubinkralles Seele war stets auf der Jagd nach der von Sternenkraft. Was genau diesen Hass ausmacht, ist unklar. Fakt ist jedoch, dass Rubinkralle an allen ihren Toden Schuld war, da auch Rubinkralle immer wiedergeboren wird. Diese verfluchte Verbindung war erst beendet, als Sternenkraft als SchattenClan-Heilerin Rubinkralle tötete, welche als WindClan-Kätzin wiedergeboren war. **Rubinkralle ist auch Schuld daran, dass Sternenkraft in den Wald der Finsternis verbannt wurde. Zitate Themensongs Ich schreibe hier auf, warum ich ein bestimmtes Lied als Themensong für Sternenkraft genommen habe. '''Diese Idee darf gerne übernommen werden', da mich das auch von anderen Charakteren sehr interessieren würde! Ich habe jeweils die Textstellen genommen, die meiner Meinung nach besonders gut gepasst haben. The Whole World is Watching The Whole World Is Watching von Within Temptation You live your life. You go day by day like nothing can go wrong The scars are made, they're changing the game You learn to play it hard *Diese Textstelle repräsentiert für mich die Zeit von Sternenkraft als Early Settlerin, in der sie ihre Bestimmung als Heilerin gefunden hat und mit nichts von dem gerechnet hätte, was später geschehen ist. Ihr Leben veränderte sich schlagartig ("they're changing the game"), als sie von Rubin getötet wurde. And I know you wish for more, and I know you tried. And now you realize, you know the time is right *Im SternenClan erkannte Schwindender Stern sehr bald, dass sie ihre Bestimmung, nämlich den SchattenClan zu retten nicht erfüllt hatte und wurde bald darauf als Clankatze wiedergeboren - jedoch nicht im SchattenClan, sondern im LichtClan. The whole world is watching when you rise The whole world is beating for you right now *Sowohl Katzen im LichtClan (z.b. Lichtherz) als auch Katzen im SternenClan beobachteten Sternenkrafts Entwicklung als Heilerin des LichtClans und ahnten, dass Sternenkraft anders ist und nicht wirklich dorthin gehört. Diese Stelle passt auch zu einem späteren Moment in Sternenkrafts Leben, als sie zurück in die Welt der Lebenden geht und Einfürallemal die Chance bekommt, dem SchattenClan beizutreten. Your whole life is flashing before your eyes It's all in this moment that changes all *Bei ihrem Tod hatte Sternenkraft das erste Mal Erinnerungen an die Bestimmung aus ihrem früheren Leben; die nächste hat sie, als sie wiederbelebt wird. Weitere kommen im Laufe der Zeit, als sie bereits wieder im SchattenClan war. What are you waiting for? What are you fighting for? Cause time's always slipping away *Als Sternenkraft ihre wahre Bestimmung und den Drang und die Liebe zum SchattenClan erkannte, war ihr bewusst, dass sie einiges dafür aufgeben muss - aber dieses große Ziel war es ihr wert und sie wollte nicht länger mit Wunschdenken verbringen. You build your walls, then break them away - 'cause that is what it takes. *Die "Wände" passen einerseits zu dem Schutzschild, dass Sternenkraft um sich selbst erbaut hat, sodass niemand an sie rankommt, aber auch die schützenden Wände des SternenClans und ihrer Familie. Beides musste sie aufgeben, um zum SchattenClan zu gelangen. You saved yourself. You found who you are. That never goes away. *Trotz all der Opfer die sie erbringen musste, hat Sternenkraft sich selbst gefunden und das nimmt ihr niemand wer weg - denn das war alles, was sie jemals wollte, sich selbst zu finden und ihren geliebten SchattenClan. Your sacrifice goes through your mind, but nothing is wasted. You made it now. You rise again, breaking out. Each step you've taken, you've paid the price *Das Ende ihrer langen, persönlichen Reise zu sich selbst; Sternenkrafts wird die Opfer, die sie erbringen musste nie vergessen (z.b. die Tötung von Rubins Seele, das endgültige Zurücklassen ihrer Familie im LichtClan und deren SternenClan, sich gegen Schwarzstern und für ihren Heilerposten zu entscheiden), aber sie hat erreicht, was sie unbedingt wollte und gefunden, wo sie hingehört. "but nothing is wasted" - denn jedes Opfer dass Sternenkraft erbracht hat, war ein wichtiger Teil ihrer Selbstfindung. "breaking out" - Ausbrechen aus dem Kummer, den Sternenkraft stehts in ihrem Leben empfunden hat wird von Glück und Freude ersetzt. Familie *'Seelenverwanter:' Weißfeder *'Urroßtanten: 'Armalia, Shyra *'Urgroßonkel: 'Serge *'Urgroßmutter: 'Crystal *'Großmutter: 'Saphire *'Großtante: 'Selene *'Mutter: 'Diamantenpelz *'Vater: 'Schwarzstreif *'Schwestern:'Sandstern, Eistanz *'Tanten: 'Fuchspfote, Reena *'Nichten:' Pinienblatt, Morgenfell, Vogelblatt *'Neffen:' Ampferstreif, Weißfeder *'Urgroßnichten:' Meereswunder, Morgenlied, Schlehenbeere, Goldmond, Erdbeerschimmer, Schwarzblume *'Urgroßneffen:' Windfang, Finkenschweif, Aaljunges, Aschenglut, Beerenfrost *'Entfernte Verwandte: 'Seerosengewässer, Schneeblütenblatt, Gänse Flügel, Goldene Flecken, Blutige Träne Galerie Sternenkraft.png|Eigenes Artwork Brother.png|Riesenstern und Sternenkraft :3 (eigenes Artwork) Starforcex.png Sternenpfote.KS.png Sternenpfote.HS.png WhatHaveIDone.png|Eigenes Artwork (älter) Traitor.png|Eigenes Artwork (älter) Sternenkraft..png starforce_by_riverspirit456-d7wto0q.png|Request von der lieben RiverSpirit <3 new_id__starforce__by_misskiarafunny-d94y5nz.png|Eigenes Artwork SB.png|Auf dem Cover von Sternenkrafts Verrat (Eigenes Artwork) so_perfekt___happy_birthday_starly_by_waterfalleaf-d7mmmbr.png|Ein Geschenk von Fire, danke *-* <3 f_uuml_rstar_by_silviathehedgehogg-d696pdn.png|Ein Geschenk von Tau *-* <3 starforce___request_by_silviathehedgehogg-d800vqu.png|Nochmal von Tau, danke *o* Stammbaum 700px Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:LichtClan Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Charaktere aus Stars Geschichten Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Junges Kategorie:By Starforce StarClan Kategorie:Wald der Finsternis Kategorie:Weiblich